The Dragon of Remnant
by epic insanity666
Summary: They say the worst thing you can do in life is piss off a dragon... the fools in this Remnant don't even know the limit of patience this Dragon has, and like all evil fools... they learn the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon of Remnant

 **"You haven't been bit till a dragon does it. but don't worry... i don't bite often"**

* * *

Walking through the night time sandy terrain of Menagerie, a Lone Creep nudged a loose rock from a small sand dune with it's guttural growl, looking up suddenly as the world trembled so to speak, looking over the baron landscape the Grimm went to leave if not for a vortex of shattered glass to appear in the sky before a ball of light shot out with a monstrous roar echoing through all of Remnant.

Watching the ball of energy as it flew over head, the Creep tilted it's head as the ball hit the ground with an earth shattering rumbled, alerting the village close by to the landing sight.

Letting out a groan deeply within the small pile of sand, a clawed hand tore upward with reptilian scales reflecting the moonlight before the hand pulled up the owner who sported black hair with two horns growing above his ears, looking around with a deep breath, the beings nose showed it to also be reptilian, blinking to clear his vision, his also reptilian eyes glowed yellow in the night light.

Seeing the sandy terrain the being looked to his right arm before simply lifting it up through the sand, followed by him climbing free to show he wore black leather pants that used a set of chains as a belt, also showing parts of his skin scaled, the most scaled though, being his chest that showed slightly glowing gaps intensely with every intake of air.

Looking around once more the man went to leave the area if not for the pack of Creeps to burst from the sand.

Now most people of Remnant would cower at the sight of these Grimm… this man however, gave the opposite reaction of seeing them.

Breathing heavily with his chests glowing intensifying, the man opened his mouth to show an ember glow within that showed his sharp teeth.

That was what the first Creep to attack saw before being engulfed in fire as the man roared.

* * *

Letting out a grumble as his wife, Kali shook him awake in worry, Ghira Belladonna yawned lazily as he sat up, just in time to hear panicked yells throughout his village, fully awake now the large Faunus stood from his bed to approach his window, Kali following cautiously.

Looking out the window the chieftain saw a cloud of smoke rising from a distant, this alarmed Ghira more than anything, turning to Kali he went to speak until he turned at hearing a roar from where the inferno was coming from… followed by the fire vanishing, with only the smoke remaining.

Leaning out the window with a worried look Ghira turned to his wife while walking to his drawers, placing clothes on he spoke.

"gather everyone and try to ease their panic, I and those able bodied will go and see what caused that fire" fixing his coat while walking to the door, Kali spoke.

"Be careful okay" with a quick kiss, the woman ran off, with Ghira moving to gather anyone wanting to protect their homes.

* * *

Breathing heavily with a fading creeps head in his right hand, the man stood calmly after tossing it aside, looking up with a slow inhale, he let it out with his bodies glow dimming, looking around now to see his mark on the world, he noticed the sand turned to glass from his fire breath.

Wincing slightly at what he caused, he went to leave if not for an arrow bouncing off the side of his head, making him blink in confusion before looking down to the arrow, and then looking in the direction of where it came from, showing a stunned Mouse Faunus lowering a bow in awe.

Raising an eyebrow before knealing down to pick up the arrow, the man approached the stunned boy before holding the arrow to said Faunus, a smile of respect to the boy who took it in his stunned demeanor.

"Boyd, where are you!?" looking over the boys head toward the voice, the man saw others running towards them, one face being recognisable instantly.

"Grandpa Ghira" looking to the man with confusion, the named Boyd ran to the others who slowed to a cautious walk, Ghira leading the group with a cautious eye on the man before looking past him to where the large plumes of smoke rose.

Looking back to his accidental handiwork, the man had the decency to scratch the human hair on his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, my bad" looking to gathered fighters one fell to his knees in awe at actually noticing the man's features fully.

"Monty Oum!" frowning at the Faunus who looked at him reverelly, Ghira looked back at the man with his question being voiced.

"Who are you?" looking to his half grandfather with respect, the draconic Faunus bowed with respect.

"Doragon, Xiao Long, I come from an alternate realm of Remnant… and I seem to have made an accidental stop… here"

* * *

 **For those who wonder what he sounds like, just imagine the voice of Gladiolas Amiticia from Final Fantasy XV, the voice just fits the thought of a Dragon Faunus**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Dragons fire

following the group to the village with an air of recognition, Doragon had to suppress a smile from forming at seeing the old state of his secondary home, looking to how small and old the place looked, Doragon had to stop himself from lashing at the sight of a White Fang grunt who was currently failing at hiding, something Doragon made clear by stopping and glaring at the *sniff sniff*… Bison Faunus, Doragon gave his most predatory grin that showed his teeth, letting out a small hiss of hunger, the Faunus got the hint and fled, loudly gulping as he fled with Doragon giving out a hearty chuckle, failing to see a small chameleon Faunus watching from the shadows.

Quickly catching up to his supposed escort, Doragon followed Ghira into a town square while those who came with him moved to their families gathered, many of the Faunus staring at Doragon like a deity, which made said dragon Faunus nervous… and shy.

It didn't help that the young female Faunus kept commenting about his bronze coloured scales that mixed with his tanned human skin.

Looking over himself to be more presentable, he mentally smacked himself for losing his shirt… most like it was torn off by that lucky Creep that annoyed him.

Looking to his alternate dimensions Grandfather, Ghira spoke loudly, with Kali moving to the front of the gathered crowd calmly… seeing Doragon she blinked in surprise.

"People, during last nights odd occurrence, a select group and myself went to investigate the plumes of fire and smoke and we came across a sight of bizarre reality" gesturing to Doragon who stood calmly, the dragon merely bowed in greeting, he however narrowed his eyes at seeing two Faunus that kept out of sight… mostly in vain at being caught in Doragon's peripheral vision, narrowing his gaze at the two he was brought back to Ghira who turned to him with a gesture.

"What is your name again?" trying to hold back a chuckle at this Ghira being like his own, Doragon spoke.

"My name is Doragon, Xiao Long, I'm from an alternate realm of Remnant… I was also accidently sent here by one of the brother gods" and here it was… the crowd of Faunus suddenly asking what his home was like, was it the same, was it different…

"Are we treated as equals there!?" turning to the voice who spoke, Doragon had to stop himself from smiling at the question, remembering most of his friends, he lifted his right hand to show a glass vortex hovering in his hand before settling into an image from a memory he cherished, showing his first school day where he had two human friends in a headlock, all three smiling.

"We're more then seen as equals… because of my father in my home, we were seen as his legacy for his sacrifice"

"We are seen as heroes destined to lead the next generation to a brighter Remnant, the Grimm near extinction because of the que- because of my fathers sacrifice" looking to Doragons pause, Ghira had to frown at the dragons hesitance, looking to the dragons face look up once more, he had to blink as Doragon smiled at him.

"You're the grand parent to one of my siblings if it makes the mood lighter" blinking in surprise at the sudden news of being a grandparent, Kali and Ghira were shown a memory of a smiling Blake Belladonna holding a little Faunus boy who was holding his hands out before him with a small fiery form of a horse dancing on the ground.

"His name is Abraham Belladonna.. the oldest of us, you should be proud of your daughter, Granpa Ghira" getting a cheer from the crowd, Ghira and Kali had to blink at the thought of being grandparents until Ghira who spoke his first question.

"Whose the father, and please do not let it be who I think it is"

Turning to the chieftain with a smile, Doragon held the vortex up again to show a wolf Faunus smiling

"My father is named Loki Fenris… a hero to all of Remnant, bringing the Beowolf to his cause he hunted all Grimm with no mercy… just like plan to do in this world… with your guidance" bowing to Ghira who stared at possibly one of his grandchildren, he looked to his people for a second, seeing them gesturing for him to accept, even his wife was silently asking him to.

"What would be your first move?"

Smiling brightly now as he stood taller, Doragon spoke.

"Speak to those who helped my father to begin with"

* * *

One month later

Sitting within her chair as the camera crew were getting ready, Lisa Lavender stared to the script she was given pertaining reports from the Faunus settlement, Menagerie.

Along with an image of what the up roar was about.

Looking to the picture Lisa had to suppress the blush from her cheeks at seeing a Dragon humanoid talking to three children, blinking rapidly while putting it down, clearing her throat for professionalism, she turned to the camera crew who were smiling at her intense blush, making her frown in annoyance before she was given the signal to be ready, making her fix the paper in front of her before staring at the camera.

"Hello and welcome to VNN, I am your current Host Lisa Lavender reporting on the reports from the island of Menagerie, for those who have interest, the small village has gained a great area of extension thanks to an unknown individual who, as the chieftain has said, fell from the sky, the reports also state this individual… comes from an alternate future of Remnant… is this accurate?" turning to her boss with a frown of disbelief, the woman quickly returned to her report.

"Sorry for that, as I was saying, the individual has also shown the power to… tame Beowolf…" looking to an image, she was stunned at seeing Doragon sitting down beside a resting Beowolf.

"And he has been the one to help the village with gaining ground for their own Huntsmen academy, Ghira Belladonna, the leader of the Village, also taking role as Headmaster…"

* * *

Standing within his kitchen with the Tv on, Taiyang was humming to himself while preparing dinner for himself, his daughters Yang and Ruby, a photo on the kitchen bench showing him and his late wife Summer Rose hugging, wincing at nicking his thumb, Taiyang held the finger in his mouth in time to look to the Tv… which showed a picture of a dragon like human being showed beside Lisa's face, the headline, Dimensional visitor, highlighted.

Frowning at the TV, Taiyang turned the volume up to listen, finding the dragon guys hair… familiar.

* * *

Turning to a live feed of the village, Lisa spoke to Cyril with a small smile.

"Have the villagers given information to this visitor name yet, Cyril?"

"Not as of yet, Lisa, the delay due to a nest of grimm being found just north of Menagerie, the delay due to the current topic wanting to introduce himse…" stopping with a flinch, Cyril and the news crew turned to see a small cloud of smoke rising from outside the village, the people cheering as a roar echoed over said village.

Looking to the spectacle the camera saw the smoke slowly morph into a dragon like shape… with a small speck falling towards them really fast.

"INCOMING!" the resulting blast of an impact made those watching fear for the worst, until they heard a loud cheer.

"Whoo, that actually made me try" looking to the owner of the voice, the crew had to watch him as he hopped out of the crater he made, looking to his horns and scaled skin, Cyril was seen blushing intensely, something Doragon noticed while looking to the camera crew.

"Are you those people from VNN, big fan" holding his hand to Cyril, the woman took his hand instinctively, snapping out of it due to his gentle shake.

"Um, *Ahem*. Sorry, I'm Cyril from VNN" the look Doragon gave them was one of surprise.

"that was today… sorry" dusting himself off to be more presentable, he smiled while shaking the camera man's hand.

"Alright, what questions do you have?"

"Well, your name would be the first"

"Ah, that's an easy question… My name is Doragon, Doragon Xiao Long"

* * *

Spitting out the drink he just had, Qrow Branwen had to wipe his mouth of hearing the name from the TV, and by oum he was angry in seconds as he tore his scroll from his pocket… calmly selecting the call to his brother in law.

* * *

"Alright, Mr Xiao Long, you're here in our dimension so to speak… what are your plans exactly" holding the microphone to the dragon Faunus, Doragon spoke.

"I plan to do what my father did in my Remnant"

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Extinction to all Grimm and the thing summoning them, now I don't know if what's been summoning the Grimm here is the same as my world, I will hold back my answer to that question until the time being"

"Ok, next question… is it true of what you said about the Faunus in your world, that everyone is equal"

"Well that is an interesting question, yes it is true Faunus in my home are treated as equals… but it took my father years to build up his cause, humans and Faunus all gathered and put their differences aside to help him give justice to those who attacked those he cared for… Even my mother" seeing the saddened look Doragon had, Cyril spoke.

"Is she in a better place?" looking to the woman before chuckling slightly, scratching the back of his head, Doragon spoke.

"Ah, no, she's still kickin'. When she was attacked by her fellow wife's old ex, the bastard took her arm"

"Wait… fellow wife, what does that mean?" looking up now with a sheepish smile, the Dragon spoke nervously.

"uh, let's just say my siblings come from different mothers, the oldest being Ghira Belladonna's grandson, who will be joining me here in the future, due to our younger siblings getting into another argument, which has the power to literally wreck a continent" seeing the casual shrug, Cyril wasn't sure if he was joking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaining ground and allies

Stepping off of the ferry with Qrow beside him, Taiyang sported a black eye two days old, why was it still there, well it was given to him with the power of Qrow's semblance.

Stepping off the ramp after an annoyed Qrow, the two took notice to the already under construction Academy in the distance, with Qrow looking at the sight in amazement.

Letting out a whistle as a group of newly hired construction workers moved by, Qrow had to blink at the excited looks they had.

"Things seem, interesting here" turning to Taiyang with a nod, the two went to work looking for the newly appointed headmaster… which was proving more difficult.

* * *

Letting out a sigh of fatigue, Ghira and his wife were busy with paperwork from students applying for their still under construction academy, Ghira silently (and mentally) imagined himself hitting his newly discovered grandson for the situation they were in.

Looking up as Kali brought in another stack of files, the two let out tired sighs as Ghira lowered his pen to rub his eyes.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" looking to Kali as she grabbed his hand reassuringly, the two perked up as two sonic booms were heard above, making them look to one another before moving to the window, Ghira having a sense of Déjà vu as he saw… three, comets flying over the village.

* * *

Stopping to look at the odd sight, Taiyang and Qrow had to blink and hit themselves to wake themselves up as yells of alarm came seconds after the comets landed, confusing Qrow at seeing them all come from an odd vortex in the sky.

Area's of impact

Coughing loudly while freeing himself from the pile of sand, a man shook his head while taking off his red blindfold, shaking his head to get rid of the sand now in his clothing, Magnus Rose let out a groan while his silver eyes scanned the terrain of Menagerie which he instantly recognised, climbing further out to stand on his own feet, the black haired marksmen shook himself of any sand, even going as far as taking his pilot jacket off to clean it of sand, showing his black muscle shirt with two side holsters for two revolvers that belonged to his father.

Donning his legs were a pair of black skinny jeans that were paired with a hybrid design of footy shoes with steel-capped boots.

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, Magnus frowned before turning slowly, seeing a lunging Creep moving towards him at a snail pace, making him scoff while sidestepping the Grimm, Magnus simply elbowed the Grimm, causing it's neck to stay at a horrific angle while he walked towards the Village with a happy hum before he suddenly vanished with the Creep exploding into black mush.

A trail of sand kicking up from where Magnus ran.

* * *

Also climbing out of a crater, a man coughed while dusting himself off, tearing off a leather jacket to get the sand out, Abraham Belladonna shook his head of any sand before his entire body was shrouded in fire, cleaning himself instantly of sand before his amber coloured eyes caught sight of the academy under construction, making the Lion Faunus chuckle while running a hand through his hair, extinguishing the blue fire it held.

Moving to leap he stopped himself to turn and see a small sand storm moving to him before he squinted.

Seeing a familiar form skidding to a stop beside him, allowing him to stare at the smiling form of his younger sister.

"Find Magnus?" his only answer was the near spitting image of Ruby Rose pointing to the right, showing him the village of Menagerie.

Making him roll his eyes while Magna vanished with a trail of sand showing she ran ahead, leaving Abraham standing there before crouching low, making the ground shake before it exploded with fire, with Abraham catapulting himself with fire propulsion, similar to Ironman.

* * *

Looking up from an anvil suddenly, Doragon looked at his workshop with a frown while stepping away from his small project, the Dragon stepped outside to see the village moving to defensive positions, something that Doragon found odd before he looked up, seeing a figure hoving over the village with a familiar blue fire.

Smiling at seeing his older brother, Doragon cupped his hands to yell.

"Abraham!" seeing the people turn to him in confusion, they looked up to see the figure free falling, showing a yelling Abraham landing on Doragon, the two groaning after the impact.

Making all those watching wince as Doragon shoved his older brother off of himself, showing his body dug into the ground, moving to get up before he was lifted up by a blur and crushed in a hug.

"Dora!"

"Magna… struggling to breath here!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" turning to the voice of Taiyang, the three stared in awkwardness at not only seeing one of their grandparents… they also stared at a surprised Qrow who stared at Magna.

Who awkwardly raised a hand to wave.

* * *

An hour later

Now within Doragon's workshop, the Dragon Faunus was busy at an Anvil, not at all worried of the fire due to his fireproof skin and scales, standing a fair distance from the working Faunus, Taiyang and Qrow looked to Abraham and Magnus with questioning looks.

"So, let me get this straight" turning to Qrow as he stood, Magnus leaned against a podium calmly, his blindfold wrapped over his eyes securely once more.

Seeing Qrow point to Abraham, the drunk spoke.

"Your this villages only grandkid from his only daughter?" getting a nod from the Lion faunus, he turned to a happy Magna who hung from the ceiling rafters with her knees.

"And you're the daughter from my niece along with Mr blindfold over there?" seeing Magnus turn with a pout of annoyance, leaning off of the podium, Magnus spoke.

"I'm the oldest out of us, so please don't give me a nickname, I get enough from Doragon" turning to the dragon as he was shaping a sword blade, Qrow came to a weird thought.

"Wait, wouldn't that make you cousins?" stopping mid swing with his hammer, Doragon , Magna and Magnus looked at one another before shrugging.

"We come from the same father and grew up as siblings, so, we're more brothers and sister than anything else"

"So, My little spitfire actually found herself a guy in the end, Ha, tell me, was there a wedding?" it was this point the four shared a sad look.

"We, don't know, when she fought the final battle against the Grimm… our father was forced to leave days later due to his power causing our world to slowly collapse"

"Wait, what?"

"And the conversation is over, and since we're here we have a lot of ground to cover, Abraham you'll be the heavy hitter plus lifter, Magnus I need a scout and Magna, We need a voice of motivation" as he said this, Doragon began to walk out of his workshop, followed by his siblings and a worried Grandfather and Granduncle.

* * *

Following the four as they approached the desert of Menagarie, at the edge of the construction area, Doragon turned to Abraham who crossed his arms knowingly.

"Dig deep, find any Grimm nests around under the sand, Magnus, scout out possible locations so Abe can bring the foot down, Magna…" turning to his sister who smiled, the three smiled back.

"Stay adorable" getting a salute from the girl she suddenly vanished with a small gust of wind picking up, followed by Magnus who left a trail over the sand, with Taiyang and Qrow confused as Abraham stepped further ahead, leaving a big distance from them.

"What's he doing?" his only answer was for Abraham to kneel down and leap up with a burst of fire from his feet, with Doragon watching him go up with his arms crossed.

"Just watch, you'll see what he can do when he comes back down" looking down in thought for a second, Taiyang turned to Doragon.

"Wouldn't the fall hurt hi-"

"BOOOM!"

All but Doragon jumped from the sudden impact in front of them, shielding themselves for a second, Qrow and Taiyang had to gawk at the very large cloud of sand in front of them, looking up to the sky and then back to the cloud before they jumped at hearing a deep grumbling tremor from within, followed by an orange glow before a very large head looking horrifically like a Nuckelavee emerged from the cloud.

Made entirely of magma and fire, standing up fully, it showed it's body smooth, coal black rock that had a few glowing cracks, oddly enough the being still wore jeans with a larger chain keeping the pants up.

* * *

Watching the fire giant walk after the male speedster, Qrow and Taiyang turned to a smiling Doragon before he began to walk back to his workshop.

The two following him urgently.

"Please tell me I'm drunk"

"Your not drunk"

"Please tell me I'm Fucking, Drunk"

"Your not fucking drunk"

"SO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO SEE THAT SHIT!"

This made Doragon laugh loudly at a very cherished memory.

"Aunt Pyrrah said you said that exact sentence when you saw my fathers titan form"

"Wait… your dad was able to do that, all… fire and everything?"

Turning to them with raised brows, Doragon held his hands together.

"No, his powers took on the form of ashes"

Moving after the once more walking Dragon, the Faunus turned to Qrow with his own frown.

"Also is… She, in My mothers life here or did she just… fuck off here as well?" stopping with a sigh, Qrow looked up to see Doragon roll his eyes.

"Great, we can slaughter her so called family like Dad did at home" upon hearing this, Taiyang frowned in worry for his grandson who opened the door to continue his work.

"What are you doing with this stuff exactly?" turning to Qrow while sitting down, Tai looked to Doragon who held a red hot rod with his bare hands, inspecting it calmly like he wasn't holding red hot metal.

"I had the forethought of building weapons for the first ever students in case they were all Faunus, due to the main village being Menagerie, So, I'm making an assortment of weapons for the future students of Menagerie academy, still working on the name" holding the metal on an anvil, he struck down with a Hammer with sparks flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the queens Ire

"Are you certain of this news, Watts?" looking to her faithful followers, Salem, the queen of Grimm, looked to Hazel Rainart with a frown of annoyance, Arthur Watts and her faithful follower Tyrian giving looks of confusion and outrage, respectively.

Leaning in his chair with his arms crossed, Hazel showed no sign of being fearful of Salem, just annoyed.

"it's as I said, Menagerie has elected it's leader as it's huntsmen academy as the headmaster, add that to odd rumours of four unknowns falling from the sky before these changes makes it suspicious" it was this moment Watts held out his scroll.

"And video footage of a giant made of fire also makes the sudden formation of an academy all the more likely inspired" holding the Scroll to Salem, the pallor skinned woman watched with amazement as a giant coal black foot crashed down beside the one recording, showing magma falling from the cracks over the skin, she watched it lift up with the camera view following, showing what could be described as… leather jeans on the giants legs, that were held up by an equally large chain. But what got Salem worried was the roaring skull that resembled one of her children, watching it lean it's head back to roar the giant let out a tired groan instead, letting out a stream of smoke from it's mouth.

Salem shut off the scroll before handing it back to Watts, looking down in thought she turned to Hazel expectantly.

"What of Cinders report of finding the Fall Maiden and the White Fang?"

"They turned down her offer to attack vale, her search for the Fall Maiden has though, bared fruit, she and her cohorts are on their way to ambush the Maiden"

"And what of those odd ripples of broken glass appearing around remnant?" turning to Hazel who had spoken, Watts simply shrugged before speaking.

"My scans and informers haven't found any concrete evidence of anything leaving those portals, except for lone Beowolf prints"

"Must be newly born pups looking in curiosity, pay them no mind, for now I want Tyrian to assess the new Huntsmen academy… and eliminate this, Doragon Xiao Long, if possible"

"it would be an honor, my goddess" was the cackle of Tyrian before he kindly left to forward his given task, leaving Salem to her own thoughts, before after an hour did she stand to leave her throne… failing to see a figure shimmer in a seat before quietly leaving through a window that was open.

* * *

Hefting up a steel beam to awaiting construction workers above, Doragon, with a blacksmithing apron on, turned to lift another steel beam for the crew to lift up, Abraham, in his astral form, held a pile of beams for more workers, Magna bringing tools and hardware to those needing them, Magnus simply sat look out for any Grimm stupid enough to approach *BANG* count that as his one hundred and forty seventh kill since sitting as look out.

Watching the scene with a hint of uncertainty, a hidden Ilia Amitola watched under the orders of Sienna Khan, out of curiosity.

Watching the construction of the academy, Ilia looked up to the blind folded marksmen… to see his head facing towards her location, making her look on calmly, not really worried due to the blondfold… until Magnus gave a small wave and smile.

Making Ilia blush at the smile, making her smile back with her own wave, before she perked up at feeling an odd sensation of being moved, which was shown when she looked down to see the ground very far below, and beside her, still smiling, Magnus chuckled.

"Hey, how ya doing on a fine day like this?" turning to Magnus with her blush deepening, the girl began to stutter, seemingly caught off guard, while Doragon watched from before with magna skidding to his side.

"Has he found her yet?"

"Leo, He found her two day ago, been tailing her in secret in case" turning to his sister with a look of surprise, Doragon chuckled.

"Tell him to keep this worlds Cinder fall away from her, we don't want another Vale incident"

Giving a nod with a bright smile, Magna vanished with a small sonic boom kicking up dust, leaving a coughing Doragon as Ghira approached with Kali admiring the architect.

Smiling to the couple, Doragon bowed with respect.

"I hope you're not having too much stress on the files"

"Don't remind him please"

"It doesn't help with the White Fang members asking me for meetings" it was this moment Doragon's kind face became one of utter anger, before he closed his eyes to keep himself calm.

"Don't trust anything of what they say, our family has had so many problems because of them, it's better to cut ties with them while you still can" seeing this sudden seriousness in one of their self proclaimed grandchildren, Kali spoke with worry.

"What did the White Fang do in your world?" turning to Kali while slowly grabbing his right arm, Doragon let out a growl while looking up to Ilia.

"A coward named Adam Taurus took my mothers arm"

* * *

Three days later

The sounds of hoofprints could be heard within the serene atmosphere of the path between the villages outside of Vale, a hooded figure riding on a white horse came into view, the figure looking over her shoulder once more, Amber Autumn had a frown of worry before her head snapped to the snapping of branches to her right, looking in the direction of noise a second longer she failed to hear a sharp sound wash over herself and her steed, making her stop the horse at the sight of a crying child beside a fallen bike, seeing the sight with a frown of sadness, the Fall maiden.

Sliding off of her steed, Amber reached into a bag on the side of her horse, pulling out a healthy green apple, she went towards the child calmly, before the sound of glass shattering was heard, making her look up with the "child" looking to her.

Unbeknownst to her, two masters of hallucination and illusions were in a battle of mentality to keep her oblivious, gritting her teeth in determination and annoyance, Emerald Sustrai tried her best to focus on the hallucination instead of the illusions of herself dressing in a bikini, it didn't help the one attacking her mentally hadn't shown themselves yet, and seeing the Fall Maiden turn back to her hallucination Emerald prepared to attack, kicking up dust unknowingly.

Which caused her to lose the element of surprise as the Maiden leaped away, showing her beautiful face with the illusions shattering into glass that faded, showing an annoyed Emerald running to the Fall Maiden.

Firing her weapons at the Maiden, Emerald failed to see an invisible force watching the fight transpire, waiting for the chance to show itself.

Watching the Fall Maiden block the firearms bullets with her hand, the Maiden followed that with a twirl of her staff, sending a large gust of wind to Emerald who was sent back.

Signalling the appearance of Mercury Black who readied his feet for combat, the invisible observer flicked there wrist, Mercury was succumbed to an illusion of a roaring skull, making him flinch enough for the Maiden to smack him towards Emerald, making him blink to clear his thoughts the metal footed teen got up with a look of confusion.

Shaking off his confusion, Mercury and Emerald rushed towards the Maiden, leaving the onlooker smirking with his mismatched eyes changing places with each blink.

Watching the fight with excitement, Leonardo Fenris watched with a small chuckle, he erupted with a laugh as a storm was summoned, watching the Maiden floating Leonardo turned to the right to see this worlds Cinder Fall running to join the fight, she ducks into a slight to avoid a fireball sent her way.

Her gloves hand on the ground with dirt kicking up, the glove glowed with the dust turning into glass that shot towards the Maiden, Leonardo clicking his fingers with the few glass shards turning back into dust, harmlessly fallng to the ground with Cinder frowning at the large shards failing, leaving Amber on the ground with a sharp sound echoing, making Amber look up while an invisible emerald rushed to deliver some damage…

Only to be knocked down by an invisible force, making her look around in confusion before being thrown into a rushing Mercury, allowing the Faunus illusionist to leap over Amber to drop kick a running Cinder away, kicking up dust with Amber seeing his form.

Leonardo's illusion shattered to show him finally, looking down to Amber with a confident smile, she looked to his attire to see he wore a trench coat over a muscle shirt with a shattered skull on the front, wearing cargo pants with steel-capped shoes, she blinked as he held a hand down to her with a smile.

Grabbing the hand to feel her feet on the ground once more, she blinked at seeing his wolf ears standing tall, allowing her to see his eye colours change with each of his blinks, showing his golden eye glowing in contrast with his pure white one.

"Anyone care for round two!?" looking to the young man beside her, Amber looked to her assailants to see them glaring at a smiling wolf faunus.

"No, Well my friends would like one" seeing him gesture to the treelines… Amber froze as a pack of growling Beowolf approached, biting empty air, snarling with teeth bared… and glaring at the three with gold eyes… wait, what?

Blinking in surprise at the sight of golden eyed Beowolf, Amber turned to her supposed Ally who stared at the red dressed woman before she looked up at two large forms landed, showing them to be two alpha Beowolf, growling at the woman while the man smirked, placing a hand on the Beowolf's head the alpha whimpered happily to the human contact.

"Or should I say, they want the whole meal, I'm sure metal can be good toothpicks" hearing a sharp sound wash over them, making Amber look in confusion while Leo smiled, watching Cinder leave with her two followers, watching her turn back, Leo watched her pale as they made eye contact, the Beowolf following suit with Amber still looking in confusion.

Until Leo snapped his fingers making Amber hold her head while Cinder Fall rethought a plan to recruiting the White Fang.

Watching the three leave with a knowing smirk before turning to Amber who was blinking.

"Mrs Autumn are you alright?" turning to the young man beside her, Amber nodding in semi-understanding.

"Yes, I am fine, but thi- what is this?" turning to the lounging Beowolf, Leo approached and ran a hand over it's head with a smile.

"Who are you?" turning to the rescued Maiden, Leo spoke with a smile.

"Leonardo Fenris, I'm from an alternate realm of Remnant" looking to his wrist where a watch sat, he whistled to the two alpha Beowolf, making them perk up at attention as Leo approached, moving to one he climbed onto it's back with a sigh, turning to a stunned Amber, he gestured to the second alpha which had it's mouth open excitedly, it's tongue hanging from it's mouth like a pup.

"Well, hop on, we have to get you to Vale, and what's about to happen near by will cause a lot of chaos"

"What?"

Looking to the Maiden with a look of annoyance, Leo spoke.

"Just get on so we can get you to safety"

"What's going to happen?"

Looking up suddenly as a loud, guttural groan echoed from the north, Leo spoke.

"Ragnarok"

* * *

Forever fall forest

Sitting upon a rock with her scroll in hand, a frowning Blake stared to the face of her friend, Ilia, the girl showing her the changes to their home, and informing her of a supposed new family member.

"Who is this Abraham?"

"I don't know, the people here have just said he's a grandchild from an alternate universe"

"And they easily believe such an impossible story?" smiling in what she thought victory, Blake slowly frowned as her friend spoke.

"That would be the case… if it weren't for the blood test your father called for… Blake, he definitely has your blood match, along with some guy that doesn't even exist" looking up with a frown of thought, Blake went to speak if not for hearing a distant, tired roar echoing over the forest.

"What was that?" looking around in confusion, she looked down to see Ilia's face on of horror.

"Blake… where are you right now?" looking to Ilia with a frown of confusion and worry, she spoke.

"In forever fall forest, Adam and I are planning to raid a Schnee train… why?"

"Get out of there, now, these guys have a large grudge against Adam, the one known as Doragon the most because he took his mothers arm"

"Blake!" turning to the mentioned Bull faunus, he spoke.

"It's time" nodding in acceptance, Blake turned to her scroll with Ilia looking at her with worry.

"I have to go, I'll be careful"

"Wait, Blake, do-"

* * *

Following after Adam with an air of worry, the two stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a train track, looking to the right the two saw said train flying down towards them, preparing to jump down the slope, the two looked up as a roar echoed in the air… very, VERY, close by.

Looking to Adam as he turned back to the train, he simply dropped down the slope, Blake following suit.

Landing on the train roof, the two looked to the cliff face for a moment before turning to the roof hatch, Adam severing the lock with Wilt and Blush, he opened it to drop in with Blake following, the two failing to see a giant of fire stepping into view, showing it's eye sockets glowing brightly at seeing the train.

Upon landing within the train, the two were surrounded by activating AK-130 Androids.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Standing up with Gambol shroud in her grip, Blake spoke.

"Don't be so dramatic." Showing a small smirk, Blake and Adam got ready for a fight… until the back of the car caved in from two feet landing on a pile of newly destroyed androids, showing a figure wearing black jeans with a set of heavy boots leaving heavy steps in the silent car, sporting a muscle shirt with extra paddings and a vest, the two stared towards the glowing skull staring at them, sporting two horns that dripped with red hot magma, it's glowing eyes glaring at Adam particularly.

"Who are you?" letting out a rumbling growl, the man before them spoke one word…

" **Ragnarok** "

* * *

Menagerie

Hitting his hammer down onto another sword blade, Doragon held it up to check the straightness, of it's edge before placing it on the anvil once more, upon the second strike on the metal… Doragon sniffed the air before growling, placing the hammer on the anvil with the red hot metal in his gloveless hand, the dragon Faunus glared expectantly to an evilly smiling Tyrian callows.

"Was wondering when I'd get the queens attention" grabbing the Blacksmithing apron, Doragon tore it off to show the gaps in his chest, getting ready to scorch the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What's a scorpion to a Dragon

Walking by the workshop of Doragon with an air of contempt, a Security guard stationed on site let out a sigh as he enjoyed the night job, the benefit of being a Nocturnal Faunus, the man was about to move to another watch point until the door to Doragon's workshop exploded with a plume of fire shoving a figure outside, seeing the impending or starting fight, the guard ran off in fear of being in the crossfire, seeing Doragon walk out the door with a sense of casualty, the Faunus ran faster at seeing the inside of Doragon's mouth glowing with his teeth bare.

"Tyrian Callows, assassin to the woman that causes all the grief within Remnant, I have to say… I am disappointed" walking to the scorpion as he stood with a grimace, Doragon leaned to his eye level while Tyrian held his burnt side.

"Very disappointed" following with a shake of a head Doragon sent Tyrian flying with an uppercut towards the sand terrain, leaving Doragon watching him fly in the air.

Hearing the impact of Tyrian, Doragon leaped after him as a camouflaged camera flew after them to gather data.

* * *

Landing a good few feet from the assassin, Doragon let out a growl as his feet left behind footprints of heated sand, resulting in glass forming.

"So this is the most feared assassin Salem has under her beck and call, so arrogant and useless" kicking the scorpion onto his feet, the two stared at one another, Tyrian bringing out his wristblades, smiling excitedly towards Doragon who simply looked to the weapons… before smiling himself.

Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a set of bronze coloured knuckle busters, confusing Tyrian before they mecha-shifted into a set of guantlets that reached Doragons elbow, following this change his feet were covered in Bronze boots, the two newly shown weapons sharing a glow in the gaps like Doragon's scaled chest.

Flexing his armored fingers, Doragon had his own smirk before rushing at Tyrian with surprising speeds, startling the scorpion who fell victim to a right hook that had the power of a sledgehammer at full swing.

Following that came a knee to his stomach before he was grabbed by the head and slammed into the ground, making him gag from the teeth knocked loose Tyrian responded with swinging his right hand at Doragon, striking the throat he kicked himself away with a smirk, before that smirked melted into a look of shock as Doragon simply raised an eyebrow, tapping his wrist, Tyrian looked down to see his blade shattered.

Looking up to a smiling Doragon, Tyrian had only a second to react as a booted foot slammed into the back of his head…

Disorienting him enough to allow Magnus to move in a blur before sliding to a stop beside his brother, the two admiring a tied up and gagged Tyrian Callows, his arms broken along with his legs, all that was remaining to be done was to send a message to the queen.

Approaching with his right hand raised, Doragon showered his hand in red hot fire, gaining enough heat for his skin to glow from it's gathered heat.

Kneeling down to the whimpering Faunus, Tyrian's mind focused as his knees dangling loosely while his chin and neck were held by the Dragon.

"I want you to listen well, Tyrian, You will return to your queen with a message… She will not attempt to hurt this village, she will not attempt to hurt my siblings and myself… and she will not win in this war with Ozpin, because she will have stronger enemies, waiting, to tear out her throat!" with that he placed his glowing hand onto Tyrian's face, making his skin hiss as he screamed in pain, only to realise his mouth was also being burned, muffling his pain while Doragon watched calmly.

Yanking his hand off of the now marked Tyrian, Doragon spoke once more.

"Let that mark be a reminder that you failed your queen"

With that the two left the writhing Faunus with his warning.

* * *

Schnee train

Staring at the unknown factor against them, Adam had the sense of dread for his safety as the being openly glared at him the most, it didn't help that the androids ignored his presence like he didn't exist until they suddenly turned to him like he finally registered him.

Seeing this Adam struck first, aiming for the newcomers neck, upon making contact his blade was intercepted by one that looked familiar.

One very familiar to one Blake Belladonna, looking to the man's weapon, she looked to her own to see she still had her own.

"Who are you?" turning to Adam before turning back to the unknown, Blake stepped back as Abraham gave out a dark chuckle, tilting his head slightly, he spoke.

" **For now I am Surtur, the bringer of fire… and you** " flicking the blade of his Gambol shroud, he willed fire over the blade to add the intimidation factor.

" **You are a walking corpse** " stepping towards them with heavy steps, Adam leaped away as the being was upon with a burst of speed, slashing down on where he stood, Adam and Blake went to attack until they all heard the sounds of shifting metal.

Making Abraham turn to see a half destroyed mecha-spider, making him turn with Adam and Blake taking the chance to flee, leaving the Lion Faunus against the android, seeing it's remaining arm prepare to swing he let out a roar worthy of a lions.

Running out onto a flatcar while destroying any androids trying to stop them, Blake and Adam hid behind a set of crates, Blake inserting a new clip into her sword, she looked to Adam as he looked to his blade, seeing a chip in the middle he turned to his partner to see her shaking, it didn't help they heard an explosion before the head of the android crashed in front of them, showing marks that it was torn apart by hand.

" **Oh MR TAURUS**!"

"He certainly has a grudge against you" was all Blake said before another wave of Androids came into sight, extending their blades Blake and Adam looked to one another before a fire whip flew over their heads, before a grunt was heard as two more Mecha-androids came into view, showing there were a lot more robots being transported, leaving Surtur, Adam and Blake back to back.

Letting out a growl at his kill being postponed, he summoned a chain attached to his Gambol Shroud.

* * *

 **Mushroomhead - We Are the Truth**

* * *

Walking towards the Mecha-spiders towards the front of the train, Blake and Adam went to the one at the back, looking back Blake witnessed Surtur leap into the air and dive bomb the mech, slashing the metal and wiring like a butcher to freshly caught meat, she turned back her starting fight to duck and leap forward, her semblance leaving a shadow in her place that exploded upon impact.

Slashing and severing robotic limbs, Adam looked to Surtur to see the man in the middle of tearing off a head while the androids were dogpiling him, seeing the man drop out of sight, Adam turned back to his fight to quickly end it, until a droid to his right was smashed to the ground by a thrown robot, which spurred him to hurry his fight in order to still have energy to fight this supposed warrior.

It was after fighting the smaller androids that Adam turned to Blake.

"Buy me some time!" seeing her nod she went to attack the Mecha-spider… only for it to cave in as Surtur tore it in two, making Adam turn back to see the mech he was fighting before as nothing but a smouldering mass of melted metal.

"ADAM!" turning forward he was met face to face with a fiery skull that made him jump in fright, just in time to avoid his head being cleaved off.

Making Surtur roar in anger while turning to Blake, the girl readying her own gambol shroud, seeing the stance, Surtur let out a purr while getting into his own stance, mirroring Blake's own stance. The two rushed at each other with their blades moving to intercept.

Seeing this, Adam watched it like he was looked to a mirror of movement, watching the two fighting in a stalemate, Adam growled at the thought of this raid as a failure, reaching into his coat he pulled out a trigger, pressing the button he turned to the distant bridge exploding, along with the front of the train, making the two stop and turn to see Adam tossing the trigger off the edge, Adam turned to Surtur who was openly glaring now.

"If you were planning to stop us, you've failed, if we can't have the Cargo, then no one will" letting out a growl at the Bulls words, Abraham watched him approach the ledge, stopping he turned to Blake to see her horrified.

"Blake, come" turning to jump off, he stopped at hearing her speak.

"You said no one would get hurt"

"And?"

"How could you lie to me, about this!?"

"Their humans Blake, they don't deserve to live" turning to speak more, Adam was instead met with Abraham kicking him off, leaving Abraham growling while looking to the approaching bridge.

" **Fuck me!"**

Turning to his mothers counterpart, he spoke.

" **Get to the front of the train, I'll see what I can do at the bridge** " walking to the ledge to leap off, Blake stopped him.

"What are you going to do?" turning to her as his skull faded into skin, Blake stared in surprise at the smiling face of Abraham, staring at her with an aura of heat as his eyes glowed he gave his answer proudly.

"Something that will make you proud of me" watching the Lion crouch down, Blake watched him leap with wisps of fire following his ascent before he exploded into a bright light, making Blake shield her eyes before looking, making her gawk at seeing the fiery giant from Menagerie, Abraham Belladonna himself.

Watching it run to the bridge with haste, Blake snapped out of her stupor and ran to the front of the train to see what was left.

* * *

Upon approaching the bridge to assess the damage, the spectral giant of Abraham groaned at the sight, raising his right arm to see it's mass changing, Abraham moved the arm as two ridges formed, preparing to act like railways, he turned his horned head to see the train approaching, seeing the front of the train blown to hell.

" **Argh, damn it** " leaning his head up to avoid hitting the passing train, he felt the train wheels run over his arm before he lifted his arm up to get back to the train, the form exploding into a large smoke cloud, Abraham, in his smaller form, shooting after the train like Iron man.

Making it to the front of the train where Blake was trying to engage the brakes with the bleeding conductor, Abraham landed in the control deck.

Seeing the two struggling with the brake, he approached and moved them back, looking to the damage done, he merely kicked it back with the train slowing down.

"You alright?" turning to the conductor as he sat down in relief, the man simply nodded while holding his head that sported a gash.

"I'll live, thank you, both of you"

Nodding to the elderly man, Abraham turned to Blake who looked to him, uncertain.

Seeing her eyes staring back at herself, Blake had to poke him to be sure he was real, making Abraham chuckle.

The two failing to realise Adam had witnessed the whole scene, making him scowl.

* * *

Within the Courtyard of Beacon, The old wizard Ozpin, blinked at the sight before him, his assistant Glynda and the many faculty stared at the sight of the fall maiden, Amber Autumn, awkwardly climbing off the alpha Beowolf lazing beside another, which was where the sight of Leonardo also lazing beside the Beowolf, sat.

Smiling with a wave that spoke how much he cared for the weapons aimed at his golden eyed Beowolf, Ozpin spoke to Leonardo cautiously.

"May I, know the name of yourself, good sir?"

"Oh my name is Leonardo Fenris, one of your grandkids from an alternate realm of Remnant" it was this moment Glynda Goodwitch spoke her disbelief.

"And you expect us to believe you?"

"Of course I do, I even know of you know who, and of how old Ozpin is" seeing the young man smile towards him, Ozpin spoke in seriousness.

"Follow me to my office, please"

"Lead the way, sir Wizard"

* * *

Upon following Ozpin to his office, Glynda staying behind to sort out Amber, the old wizard stopped frozen in place at seeing a figure oozing shadows off of himself, bright red eyes staring at them with mischief.

" **Hello Ozpin… been too long"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The assassin's son

Running within the rainy night of downtown Vale, the drops of fresh blood lingered with the falling rain as a White Fang scout fled for his very life, a set of three large gashes on his right side, half his mask missing to show his eyes were of that of a reptilian.

Looking back with a cry of pain, the unfortunate Faunus stared in horror as a mass of shadows chased for his very soul, making him turn in time to crash into a brick wall, making him get up in a fit of panic while turning back… only to see an empty street and alleyway, making him wince at the sudden pain from his wound.

Looking back up with a wince, the Faunus failed to see the fence he crashed into melt into the tell tale shape of an alpha Beowolf, drool falling from it's open maw.

It was only when it let out a deep, hungry growl that the Faunus paled even further, turning in a vain attempt to fight, he was instead engulfed in it's jaws, showing it was much more larger than the average alpha, and more wolf like.

Watching the Beowolf eat it's first meal for what was probably years, Leonardo Fenris watched with morbid interest before the last of the Faunus was eaten that the Beowolf turned to Leo who smiled as it stalked towards him, letting out a whimper for attention, the enlightened beowolf nuzzled into Leo's legs, making him roughly pet it's snout, getting a happy growl in response, looking up suddenly at a scroll ringing, Leo reached into his pocket to answer his phone, the ring tone the main theme of DOOM playing loudly.

Answering the phone, Leo spoke while looking up.

"Leo, news of a heist is near you" hearing the voice of Magna on his scroll, Leo spoke while hopping onto the Beowolf's upper back, perching himself to ride, he petted it to move.

"On my way, know where I'm going?"

"From dust till dawn" was the happy answer his sister gave before hanging up.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" saying this, Roman Torchwick and his hired goons from Junior stood as the elderly shopkeeper stood with his arms raised at having a weapon trained on him.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" seeing this Roman spoke.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Seeing the confused frown the elder had, Roman spoke to one of his goons.

"Grab the dust" was his order as the men went to work, allowing him to hold a dust crystal while leaning on the counter.

"Say old timer, mind if I ask a question?" seeing the man nodding in fear, Roman spoke.

"Word on the street says that a Very, too normal to be, Large Beowolf running over the city with someone riding it, any idea who that would be?" seeing the man show a look of recognition, he spoke.

"Y-you mean that kid from Menagerie hunting down White Fang, I serve him regularly" hearing this, Roman perked up in interest.

"Really now, how regularly, my employer wants a good few words with him and meddling in her plans, not that I care to admit" seeing the man look to his wristwatch, he frowned in defeat.

"He usually comes in about an hour ago" seeing the man slouch, Roman went to speak until one of the hired help was sent flying into a shelf, making Roman raise an eyebrow, seeing a thug he nodded to the commotion, looking back to the shopkeeper he flinched as another sound of glass shattering came to show, making him turn and see the window shattered.

Walking to the front door, the hired henchmen followed him, looking to the unconscious thug, he spotted a girl standing up from a crouch.

Seeing her, Roman scowled slightly, which caused the girl to smile back in return, followed by her mecha-shifting what he thought was an odd toolbox… into a red and black scythe, making him quirk an eyebrow of interest.

"Okayyy…Get her" seeing the thugs move to attack the girl, they were stopped however, by a voice from above.

"Mind if We join the party!?" looking up, Roman jumped back as a Beowolf the size of a deathstalker, landed between the thugs and the girl, standing so close to the beast, Roman took notice to it's golden eyes that should be blood red, before he could focus further, he looked up to see a figure standing on it's upper back, showing the eyes of gold and white glowing within a hooded trench coat.

But the sight of them changing places with each other after two blinks made Roman think of Neo.

"Whoa!" looking to the girl as she stared in awe at the big Beowolf, the figure turned to her with a friendly wave before turning to Roman, dropping down, the Beowolf lowered its head down for the young man to scratch.

"Hello boys, lovely night isn't it?" leaning on the front leg of the Beowolf with a gesture to the night sky, Leonardo Fenris flashed his face with a bit of his semblance, showing a wide demented grin on his face before it vanished to show him smiling pleasantly, which made Roman gulp.

"Yes… it is, and who might you be?"

"Me, oh, No one of interest" looking to the Beowolf as it let out a small bark, the girl was to busy admiring the tamed beast as it's tail wagged.

"Oh be quiet, I was addressing myself" seeing the man turn to the beowolf, Roman secretly loaded a dust crystal into his cane while dropping his Cigar.

"You didn't answer my question" seeing Leo turn to him, the man took off his hood to show his face.

"Leonardo Fenris, at your service, and my assistant, Ripjaw" seeing Leonardo gesture to the wolf, the thugs were showing it's mouth was bloodied crimson, making it's appearance all the more threatening.

"So, mind telling what your doing in this small little place in such a big city?"

"Nothing drastic, just on a midnight walk" making a hidden gesture for the men to at least try to attack, if it weren't for the Beowolf to roar into ones face, making the rest run like hell while the girl stood frozen like the victim who was staring at the jaws of death hovering in front of him, before ultimately fainting and falling over.

"Well, Roman, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as you'd love to stick around..." turning to Roman as he turned away from the unconscious thug, Leonardo was met face to Cane from Roman.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Firing the dust blast from his Cane, Leonardo was sent colliding with Ripjaws, the two landing on the street with Ruby Rose shielded from the blast, looking to them in alarm.

Moving to help she stopped as Leo spoke with a grumble.

"That felt awesome" letting out a groan as he fell off of Ripjaws, the teen held his wolf ears to ease the ringing, looking up he noticed the absence of Roman.

looking around he spotted the thief climbing up a ladder.

"Well, there he goes, Hey old man, You alright in there"

Seeing the shopkeeper nod with a small wave of tiredness, the three made to chase him, Leo leaping onto Ripjaws back while Ruby Rose catapulted herself further, then up to confront Roman.

Seeing the younger counterpart of his half mother fly up onto the rooftop Leo waved his right hand over himself, followed by a shroud of glass washing over himself and Ripjaw.

The only indication a large Beowolf being there were the tremors of each footstep taken.

* * *

Upon landing on the rooftop before her current ally, Ruby Rose fixed her stance as she saw Roman running to the edge until she yelled.

"Hey!" seeing him stop, he muttered loudly at her presence.

"Persistant!" was all he said before his "Boss" made herself known as a Bullhead flew into view, making Roman smile before he frowned as he remembered about the other one giving chase.

Turning to look around to see no sign of the second pursuer Roman turned and hopped into the opened hatch of the Bullhead.

Turning to Ruby with a smirk he frowned at seeing her stumble for some reason before the Bullhead was somewhat yanked back to the rooftop.

Followed by the Grimm fading into view, showing it's jaws latching onto the cockpit of the Bullhead, making Roman yell in alarm before he noticed the Faunus casually lying on the Beowolf's upper back, drinking a cup of tea none the less.

Seeing the glass of the cockpit cracking from the increasing pressure of the Grimm's bite, Roman sighed while leaning out with his weaponised cane aiming at Ripjaw.

A sight that made Leo yell in warning.

Seeing the Beowolf heeding Leo's call, Roman fired with the Beowolf releasing the vehicle in time to dodge the projectile, except the speed Ripjaw released the Bullhead accidently pulled it into the line of fire.

Damaging the ship.

"Garh, Roman!" hearing the yell of an angered Cinder Fall, Leo and Ripjaw moved away from the Bullhead as it made a hasty escape.

Leaving the three to watch as the crime boss escaped.

Dropping down from his companions back, the Beowolf flopped down with pants of joy, watching the Bullhead fly off, Leo went to take a picture with a smirk before flinching as Ruby hopped in front of him with many questions, mainly of how he tamed the Beowolf beside him.

Until Miss Goodwitch arrived to see Leonardo Fenris, helplessly being held victim by an excitedly jumping Ruby Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Following his footsteps

Sitting within the airship with his brothers and Sister, Abraham, Manga, Magnus and Leo sat within a private part of the crowded airship, Doragon and their recently arrived siblings staying in Menagerie to help construction of the academy.

Sitting with his siblings, Magnus now wore his blindfold as a scarf, moving to replace them with black sunglasses that were a hybrid of fashion with a pair of goggle straps, beside him with a new set of clothing, Magna slept soundly against her brother while Leonardo was calibrating a hand cannon, something Magnus was tempted to do also if it weren't for his twin.

Watching the other students with a calculating gaze, Abraham stood against a wall with his arms crossed, a large two handed sword standing beside him as a warning for those who tried to start trouble with them.

His attire remained the same, except for the skull mask that hung from his left hip.

Looking over the sea of future students with a disinterested look, Abraham looked out the window to see Vale distancing from them, seeing this, Abraham went to call up a memory before he noticed Leonardo's groan as a news report was being shown, showing him speaking to Glynda Goodwitch on a rooftop, his faithful Beowolf pet lazing happily before the video showed Leo getting on the Beowolf's back and ride off.

This is why Abraham was keeping an eye for, because as people were watching, some had noticed Leo smacking his own face, making Abraham nearly laugh as he yelled a muffled "Motherfucker!"

Thus got him the attention of nearly all the possible first years.

Some giving him scorning looks, other respect due to him being able to "Tame" a Beowolf.

Abraham Gave his brother a knowing look, the illusionist gave him a subtle bird before they heard two footsteps approaching.

Turning they saw the younger counterparts to mama Ruby and mama Yang…

The sight of his mother as a teen was leaving Magnus nervous.

And excited to actually fight along side her.

Seeing this sight with a bit of mischief planned, Leo spoke

"Hey aren't you that girl with the scythe?"

"I should be asking you that, you have a pet Beowolf!" seeing the petite hopping up and down excitedly, Magna yawned at being awoken.

"Are we there yet?" looking to their sister as she yawned tiredly, Abraham chuckled while Leo spoke.

"Yeah, I'm the guy with a pet Beowolf, and his name is Ripjaw" smiling at the two girls in front of them, the six stopped and turned to a hologram of Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Whose that?" turning the counterpart of their Yang, Leo had to resist smacking himself.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Seeing the hologram shut off, the four siblings shared a knowing look, Abraham the most fierce.

Minutes later

Stepping off of the airship after Yang and Ruby, the four smiled at the sight of Beacon, in it's glory before the fall.

Standing side by side with an aura of joy rising off of them the four shared a smile.

"Well… here we are, Beacon" turning to Magna with smiles, the three brothers sighed.

"We have to make a journal here, we have to… for when we finally find dad" turning to Abraham as he smiled, Magnus' being shimmered for a second before he held up a large book with a pen with a smirk.

"Well, we here now, so how about we take a step, all at once" seeing Leo chuckle the four shared a smile with a nod, taking a breath as they looked forward, the four took a ste-BOOOM!

"LEO!" the three yelled to the illusionist who visibly flinched with a look of confusion.

"Why are you blaming me!?"

"You're a part time pyromaniac" was all Magnus said before Magna gave him a look and gestured to a hurt Abraham.

"How could you forget me?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Isn't that where Eis' mother meet Ruby?" seeing Magnus pointing to a cloud of rising smoke, his three siblings ran to investigate, leaving him behind.

With Magnus speaking with full sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, leave the fast one behind"

With that he vanished, sooner standing in the cloud of smoke, seeing his sister, Eis, mothers counterpart, he moved to clear the smoke… by simply clapping with a shockwave shooting outward, leaving the two soot covered duo to turn to him.

Looking between the two with a calm look, his silver eyes hidden by his custom made shades glowed.

Smiling pleasantly he turned to Weiss Schnee… intent on setting her straight.

"What seems to be the problem?" seeing the white haired brat turn to his blood mother, Magnus was sooner joined by his siblings, Magna jumping onto his back like a child.

The four watching Weiss speaking.

"This dolt here nearly blew us off the cliff!" raising an eyebrow and turning to the cliff face, Magnus turned to Weiss with a look of disappointment.

"Dust in a Vial that small wouldn't have the strength nor the power to send you both flying, you've already experienced what it had the power to do" at this, Weiss and Ruby were suddenly cleaned of the soot, stunning Ruby as Magna was busy brushing her hair to get any left over soot.

Giving a small thank as Magna stood beside her brother, a small salute her answer to Ruby.

"And how would you know that fact" it was this moment Magnus reached into his jacket pocket, making Weiss narrow her eyes before she had her face stuffed with a pamphlet.

Named Dust for Dummies.

Making her stare with a sweat drop as Magnus looked it over.

"You wouldn't happen to have a more advanced book for dust would you?"

Snorting at the sight of a gawking Weiss, the four leaned around Magnus to snap photos of Weiss in shock, making Magnus frown before they turned to a throat being cleared.

"Uh, is everyone alright?" seeing Jaune Arc standing there with an awkward wave.

"Yeah, no bones broken" turning to see Weiss walk away with her head held down in defeat, her words echoing as "I feel so stupid"

Raising an eyebrow, Abraham shrugged with Magna giggling with Ruby.

"So, first rough day huh?" seeing Ruby scratch her head with a nervous chuckle, Magnus began to leave with a pet on Ruby's head, getting a peace sign from magna as she followed.

With Leonardo shrugging before vanishing into glass shards, leaving Abraham with Ruby and jaune.

"So… Shall we head to the auditorium?" seeing the two turn to him, Ruby stared at his sword in awe, making him chuckle as he lifted it off his back, stabbing it into the ground he stepped back as Ruby's eyes stared over the intricate designs.

"Who made such awesomeness?" watching a chibi Ruby fawn over the blade Abraham had proudly named Flos Solem, grabbing the hilt to press a switch the etches down the blade glowed with fire crackling to life within.

"My brother made it for me, Since I can't use my mothers blade she gave to me" grabbing the weapon he hefted it onto his shoulder with a smirk as the fire flowed on his skin like water.

Shutting it off he began to walk to the auditorium, stopping he let out a loud whistle which made the two jump, moving to walk after him they stopped at hearing a howl responding, making Abraham chuckle as he continued onward with the two hastily joining him.

* * *

Shoving the doors open with a dramatic effect, Abraham stretched his arms before ducking under a thrown pie, barely missing Jaune and Ruby as Magna laughed as Leo got a ball of fire to the face, making him yelp in response as Abraham joined his siblings, giving Blake a subtle hidden nod before he turned to his siblings.

"So, did I miss anything important?" turning to Magna as she shimmered in place she was suddenly drinking from a fast food cup.

"No sign of Cinder or her duo on campus, Show Mama Ruby your weapon Did you?" giving a nod of confirmation, Magnus gave out a chuckle.

"I knew she liked weapons but I didn't know it was this much" leaning to whisper to them, Abraham had to hold back a laugh.

"She said the same thing our mothers did" giving smiles at the fond memory, they stood at attention as Ozpin stepped onto the stage with Glynda Goodwitch.

Seeing their grandfather prepping the mic, he spoke.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Giving a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms, Abraham looked down in thought as Ozpin continued

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" giving a vow to himself along with his siblings, Magna had a rare look of determination.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Placing a reassuring hand on his sisters shoulder, the girl turned to his comforting smile while he shook her shoulder happily.

"We'll find him one day sis, just hold on a little longer" Sharing a smile the two followed the crowd to the left, until Abraham stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning he stared into the same shade of eyes he had.

Showing Blake Belladonna with a frown.

"We need to talk"


End file.
